Splash
is one of the main characters of Justice Pretty Cure! She was turned into fairy when gas from the experiment came to her. She represents the hero of water, . The cures finally find an antidote to turn fairies and monsters back to normal, with her getting her original form of . But with some problems still need to be found, the antidote made her more younger than usual. Her catchphrases are or . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is blue and her main power is water. Etymology comes from meaning "Blue", combined with meaning "Water". Aomizu means "Blue Water". is a common female Japanese name meaning "Shining Child". Her whole name means "Blue water of the Shining Child". History Bio * Name: Splash / Aomizu Teruko * Species: Human / Fairy * Zodiac: Virgo * Blood-Type: O * Weight: 151 lbs * Height: 5'7 * Eye: Jade Green(Splash) and Green(Teruko/Sprinkle) * Hair: Sky Blue(Teruko) and Turquoise(Splash/Sprinkle) * Problem(s): None Personality Appearances As Splash, TBA In her casual clothes, she wears a shirt and skirt connected together. She wears a white dressed shirt, that connects to the skirt. The shirt has puffy short sleeves, and a folded white collar. There is two pieces, separated from each other, of cloth that goes from the top, to the skirt. In the center of the two pieces are two buttons. To help connect the skirt to the shirt, there is a turquoise strip of ribbon around her waist. The skirt is a short turquoise skirt, that goes down to her thighs. Her hair is short hair, that goes down to her neck. With two white burets, on the same bang, to keep her hair from getting to her face. She also wears white no-shoe socks and black flats. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJs, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Sprinkle, she wears a short dress. Her top is turquoise, with no sleeves. The collar is a jacket cut, but shaped to look like wings. On top of the collar is jacket cut piece, acting like a collar. The collar goes down to the end of her chest with a circular-shaped jewel connecting the collar together. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of turquoise cloth connected to the end of the collar. The piece connects to a joker. Connected to the jewel, is a bow like ribbon, with a wing-cut at the ends of the ribbon. The rest to the top turns into a skirt with the back going down to her knees, and the front opens up to show another skirt. The other skirt is a white long skirt, that cuts from the center, with winged-shaped ends facing opposite ways. The pact is shown on the right side of the skirt, connecting to the rest of the skirt by circular-shaped jewels. There is a piece of ribbon connected on both sides of the waist of the top. She has turquoise flats, with two pairs of socks with it. The first pair are knee-high socks, with the top ends being petal-cut. The second pair of socks are ankle-high socks with the top ends being winged-cut. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. A white mask, with the ends towards her ears, being winged-cut. She also wears flowey gloves that start from her elbows. Her hair is a turquoise high ponytail, that is more layered. With the hair, is two longer strings of hair that goes down to her thighs. At the ends of the strings are braids that are connected to a white diamond-shaped jewels to separate the strings from the braids. But to separate the braids to a small piece of hair, there are small white bows. As Ultra Sprinkle, TBA As Hyper Sprinkle, TBA Relationships * Black Power / Mihayashi Sachi * Lu-chan / Lu Mi * Akuma / Koji Cure Sprinkle is Teruko's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Super Commune and her Super Stylus. Transformations Alter-Transformations * * Attack Songs Teruko's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duet Gallery Trivia *Teruko's birthday falls on September 13th, making her a Virgo. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Cure Heartly Category:Justice Pretty Cure!